What Happened?
by NikiGirli
Summary: Something happened to Ross when he went on vacation but no one can figure it out yet!
1. Chapter 1

Ross walked in through the door carrying his luggage from the airplane.

Rachael ran towards him for a hug, "Hi Ross! How was it?"

"It was…fine, Rachael," he told her shoving her away. She stared at him and asked if he was okay but he didn't reply. He walked towards the couch and plopped down onto it putting his feet up and relaxing.

Rachael sat down next to him on the couch flattening her skirt. "Are you sure you are fine Ross? Do you want anything to eat or something?" she asked in a calm voice.

Ross looked at her for a long time and then, whispering, "No," he walked into the bathroom closing the door firmly behind him. Rachael was shocked! _What was wrong with Ross? _She thought.

Right then Monica and Joey walked in the apartment.

"Okay, you would not believe what just happened!" Joey announced, "So, I went up to this ice cream guy and I told him that I wanted an ice cream but he told me to hand over my money, so I took it from him, but then he kept telling me that I needed to pay! I kept trying to explain to him that it's a FREE country! Gosh, people these days!" He walked over and sat down at the table licking his vanilla ice cream.

Then someone knocked on the door. "Don't tell him I am in here," Joey whispered as he quietly ran for the bathroom. He opened the door, stared, and slamming it behind him ran into the bedroom eyes closed.

Rachael started to laugh as she walked towards the door. There was a heavy man with dark hair and a big mustache standing there. She was scared. "Got me ice cream mammy?" he asked in an odd accent.

"Ice cream?" she replied, "No, bye." She closed the door and waited for the small, heavy man to walk away.

"Is he GONE?" Joey asked peering out from the bedroom doorway.

"Yea, he is gone."

Joey walked out into the kitchen, "I don't see why he got so mad at me anyways! I did pay him! Those Chucky Cheese coins must have been worth 50 dollars! Oh shoot. Man, he took them!"

At that moment Ross walked out from the bathroom. He looked around the room, and shouted, "Come in the bathroom again when I am in there and I will kill you Joey!" He then slowly walked into the bedroom and closed the door once again, but this time with a big SLAM!

"What's wrong with Ross?" Joey asked.

"I don't know," Monica replied.

"I think I might have an idea…" Rachael announced.


	2. Chapter 2

"…Alright, we have to get it out of him somehow, maybe if we just be nice we could get it out of him. He's obviously very upset about something that happened when he was in Hawaii," Rachael said, "Just keep an eye out for him okay? Now, I have to go shopping. Bye!"

"Bye, have fun, I am sure he will tell his feelings ALLLLL to me!" Joey said.

"Sure he will…" Monica told him.

Later That Day

"I'm going to bed," Monica said to Joey.

"Okay." Joey sat down on the couch and turned on the TV.

"That means, goodbye Joey."

"Oh!" Joey ran towards the door and walked out leaving Monica to walk into her bedroom and lie down on the couch.

_Shoot_, she thought, _I have to call Rachael, she said she would be back by 9:00 _She picked up the telephone and was about to dial Rachael's number when she heard something on the other line…

"Hey Jamie." The voice sounded like Ross's so Rachael kept listening in…

"Hi, how are you?" A girl asked. She sounded about 22 and seemed to be very interested in the conversation that was about to begin.

"Good, you?"

"Yea, I'm fine. Are you going to come back?"

"I don't know if I can Jamie."

"Why not?"

"All my friend's are here though."

"Well then can I come down there?"

"Can you afford it?..."

I am sorry this one is so short, I really am, review plz. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay, so Monday right?" Jamie said. By now Rachael had hung up the phone because it was about 11:00 pm. They had been talking all night. And now with a soft, "Goodbye," Jamie hung up the phone.

Rachael hadn't told Ross to leave like she did to Joey because she knew that he had been going through a ruff time.

Ross, stood up from the chair that he had been sitting in and walked out of the room where he was, he slowly opened the door to Rachael's room and peered in. She was sound asleep and looked like an angel as she sat there sleeping. Ross walked over and sat on the floor against the wall quietly just staring at Rachael as she slept. He knew that this was going to be hard for her, and for the rest of them too probably.

**NEXT MORNING**

It was Sunday morning now and Rachael had woken up and was now sitting besides Ross next to the wall with her head on his shoulder. He was still awake but sat happily, placing a white blanket over her.

A little while later he stood up, placing her head on a pillow on the floor, and walked into the kitchen to make some breakfast. Then the phone rang. He picked it up from the white receiver and said, "Hello?"

"Hey, are you sure that I should come by? I don't know if I really want to anymore. This is way to scary Ross. What if they all tell me to get out. What if they don't like me. I cant go through with it. This is WAY too hard, just thought I would tell you instead of not showing up." Jamie said on the other line.

"Jamie," Ross said in a stern voice, "you can do this, I don't doubt you. They will love you. They will all like you. There is no way that they will throw you out and if they did you should keep on trying anyways. I know you haven't always been there but you have to keep trying, I know you can do this, I KNOW it!"

"Alright Ross, but only because you said so," she said.

"Okay, bye Jamie, Ill see you tomorrow." He hung up the phone and continued to cook the pancakes that were now on the stove when Rachael walked in, followed by Monica.

"I knew I smelled something yummy!" Monica shouted.

Later that day the door bell rang. Monica walked towards the door and opened it up. "Hello?" she said to the figure outside the door.

"Hi…is Ross there?" the woman asked

"Ross! Its for you."

Ross ran to the door ready to tell whoever stood there to go away but when he reached the door a gasp came over him…

**Please Review Ill 3 You! Lol**


	4. Chapter 4

"What are you doing here!" Ross asked Jamie, who sat quietly in the hallway. Rachael looked over at them, but Ross walked out of the apartment, closing the door behind him.

"I…I got here early, so I thought that I would stop by, should I leave?" Jamie asked.

"Umm, well I guess you can stay but…Ill get everyone to leave later on okay? It won't be so hard then."

"Okay," Jamie said with a slight smile, "are you sure that I can do this because I don't know if I can."

"You can." Ross opened the door and the two of them walked in. Rachael was now laying on the couch, sleeping and Monica was sitting at the table, waiting for her food to be served.

"Gosh you guys are tired," Ross said, passing Monica a bowl of pancakes.

"Yea, well if you weren't up all night making secret phone calls…" Rachael started to say but she was cut off by the sudden stare from Ross and the face of the visiting girl. "What? Wait, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Ross said.

There was a moment of silence then Ross said, "This is Jamie, she's my friend, Jamie this is Monica, and this…this is Rachael." Jamie smiled at Rachael and then began to cry. She ran for the bathroom and they could hear her sobs from there. Ross was so sad and Monica didn't know what was going on.

"Is she okay?" Monica asked.

"Yea, she's just having a hard time that's all," Ross tried to say but he shuddered.

"Oh, okay."

"Hey Monica," Ross said, "Do you think you could…leave for a little while? Don't take this personally, I just need to talk to Rachael for a second"

Monica stared at him. _What couldn't he say in front of me? _Monica thought but she walked into the boy's apartment and closed the door behind her.

Ross got Jamie to come out of the bathroom and sat her down in front of Rachael who wasn't sure what was exactly going to happen. He told Jamie to tell her what was going on and so she did…Tears were streaming down Jamie's face as she spoke, Rachael could tell that something was wrong.

"Rachael, my dad's name is Jack Green,"

Rachael looked at Jamie but didn't exactly understand what she was trying to tell her. "Ohh," Rachael said.

"I'm your…sister…"


	5. Chapter 5

"Wait, what don't I know?" Rachael said as she stood up and stared at the girl who claimed to be her sister. "What's wrong with him!"

"Rachael, calm down."

"NO! Im not going to calm down! You walk in here, and tell me you're my sister and then that there is something I don't know about and expect me to be calm! No!" Her voice calmed down and she looked at Jamie. "What's wrong?"

"Dad is sick too."

"With what?"

"He has…" There was a quiet moment and Rachael could tell that something was wrong. This was nothing like a cold or the flu. "…cancer."

The words stung like a whole group of wasps that decided to swarm over and kill her. Her arms ached and her throat became dry. There was nothing she could even try to say. Jamie handed Rachael a small tissue and Rachael took it, not even realizing that she was crying. She began to get a headache and froze in her position. Ross, still sitting beside them both began to tear up also. It was a hard not to cry. Jamie put her arms around Rachael trying to comfort her but Rachael didn't hug her back. She just sat there, not knowing what to do. Her dad needed her just like she had always needed him.

"Where…" she started to say but the words almost couldn't make it out of her desert like mouth. "Where is…where is my dad?"

"He's in the hospital right now…but they think that they caught it in an early stage, so that's always good," Jamie reassured her. "Do you want me to bring you to him Rachael?"

Rachael, although she didn't say anything, nodded slightly. Jamie helped her stand up and walked her out of the door smiling slightly at Ross as she walked out but he could still see the tears running down her face.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chandler walked into the apartment followed by Joey.

"Hey Ross," Joey said, "Oh! I love this song!" Joey started to dance as he listened to the music that was playing from the radio.

"Joey, this is Chineese," Chandler told him.

"I know, I can speak Chineese."

"Oh, really? What is it saying?" Ross asked him.

"I…Love…You…MarrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIiiiiiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa." Joey smiled.

"Nice translation," said Chandler.

"THANKS!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rachael walked into the cold hospital room followed by her sister. "Hi dad," she said in-between sobs.

He reached for her and embraced her in a hug. "I'm so sorry honey," he whispered into her ear as she hugged him.

Rachael tried not to seem upset with the fact that she was never told about her sister but it was hard to hide. "I meet my sister today…" she said.

Rachael stayed in the hospital all week and was visited by Ross, Chandler, and everyone else but she was still scared. What if her dad died?

She heard a door open in the hospital and looked up.

"Rachael, could you come here for a second?" the nurse asked…

**REVIEW! 3**


	6. Chapter 6

"Rachael?" the nurse said, "You are Rachael right? We need to talk…about…your dad."

"Alrighty," Rachael responded. She knew he would be alright, after all he had been doing better. They all had said that.

The nurse walked into a small room with a table and two chairs. "Take a seat," she told Rachael reassuringly. The nurse went into a closet and pulled out a soda can. "Want one?"

"No, ill be fine, thankyou."

"Okay. Well I need to talk to you about your dad as you know. He was doing really good with the lung cancer and all but now," Rachael looked at the nurse with a tear in her eye. _What about now? _she thought. "he's having a little bit of trouble, he's not doing too good now Rachael. I now you are his daughter so if anything bad happened you know that you would have to choose what to do correct?"

"Uhuh…"

"Okay." The nurse smiled slightly but Rachael could tell that her dad liked the nurse because through all of the smile and happiness she could see a small, dry tear run down the nurse's cheek.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hi daddy," Rachael said as she leaned down so that she would be level with the bed where her father lay.

"Hi," the man smiled slightly and tried to lift himself up but Rachael told him that he should probably stay down or else he might hurt so he did.

"I never smoked or drank ya know…" he told her.

"Yea, I know dad," Rachael said.

"I cant wait."

"For what?"

"To see him...yeah know…the big man."

Rachael smiled, "Id better go dad, ill go and get you some food."

"Okay, bye Rach."

Rachael walked out of the room and turned right where she almost ran into the man infront of her.

"Sorry," she said.

"Hey Rachael," a man's voice said as he smiled down at her…


	7. Chapter 7

"Hi…" Rachael said as she peered up at the large figure, "Jason?"

"How are you?"

"Good. You?…wait…Why are you here though?"

"They gave my mom 4 weeks."

"Oh my gosh…really? I'm so sorry Jason."

"Thanks," Jason looked around the room and saw Jamie enter the hospital and walk over to Rachael.

"Hey," Jamie said as she walked past them and into her father's room.

"Who is that?" Jason asked Rachael.

"That…well, THAT is my sister." Jason looked shocked.

"Your SISTER?" he asked, "I didn't know you had a sister!"

"Neither did I," Rachael let out a small giggle. "Hey," she asked, "Do you think it would be okay if I went in and said 'Hi' to your mom?"

"Sure, under one condition," Jason told her, "get me your sisters phone number."

Rachael smiled at him and walked away. "Ill see what I can do Jas."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rachael walked into the older woman's room and sat in a small chair by the window. It was a nice day and she didn't exactly know what to say. Her family had always been good friends with these people so there was no way she was going to tell her dad that she was dying. He would be devastated she knew. She couldn't go through with it.

"Hi," Rachael whispered to the happy woman in the bed.

"Hi."

"How are you Mrs. Jaek?"

"Good, you Rachael?"

"I'm pretty good. I saw Jason out there."

"Yeah, he's such a good boy"

"Yeah, he really is…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had talked and talked for hours and eventually Rachael had to leave so she said goodbye to Mrs. Jaek and walked out of the room. She went to the parking lot, got in her car, and drove home. Jamie was living with her since she had no where else to go now that she had come out this far. Even though Jamie had been taking this whole time very easily Rachael knew that somewhere she MUST have been feeling bad and that she probably would need her somewhere down the line.

Now, Rachael was sitting on the couch, relaxing, with a wet towel on her head when Jamie walked into the room.

"You wouldn't BELIEVE what just happened!" Jamie said with a huge smile on and a light that Rachael had never seen before, at least not from Jamie…


	8. Appologyz

**Espanol/Spanish**

Lo siento pero yo no seré capaz de actualizar esta página en cualquier momento pronto debido a razones personales. Arrepentido para el problema.

¡gracias para su apoyo hasta ahora y espero que usted se divertiera leyendo mis páginas! ¡Actualizaré gracias tan pronto como posible!

**Ingles/English**

I am sorry but i will not be able to update this page anytime soon due to personal reasons. Sorry for the problem.

thankyou for your support so far and i hope you had fun reading my pages! I will update as soon as possible thankyou!


End file.
